


Crash Into Me

by Bethofbells



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Nothing but smut, Smut, if you're shy, turn back now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethofbells/pseuds/Bethofbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy's feeling some kind of way after Josh's wedding and a few too many glasses of wine. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Into Me

**A/N: Unrepentant smut. If that's not your thing, that's not your thing. We're cool. But you might want to turn back now, because that's all this is. Set directly after Wedding Crushers, simply because it aired tonight :P.** **It's a little more vulgar than usual, sorry I suppose, but it felt somewhat appropriate for what it is.**

Mindy was drunk, and fucking horny. Weddings always did this to her, the free flow of wine and the heady scent of commitment on the air. She shouldn't have kept drinking upon arrival at Danny's party, the slight buzzing in her ears a premonition of bad decisions. Who was there really, to choose from? Certainly not Peter, she didn't cross swords with exes… Wait, is that even what it would be called, sleeping with someone who just slept with your latest ex's new wife. She shook her head, confusing herself. Well, Peter was out anyway.

She couldn't deny, there'd been a little tingling between her legs when he'd held her close out on the dance floor, playing the part of attentive partner, but that had been wiped away when she'd walked in on him plowing into the bride, legs splayed wide across the bathroom counter. Fucking creep.

She looked around her, taking in the few stragglers left. There was Richie, but even in her three-sheets-to-the-wind, walking-toward-shit-faced state, she didn't think it would be particularly useful to throw herself at someone batting for the other team. A pity too, since he had an unassuming sexiness about him, something that struck her as all too familiar. She couldn't put a finger on it. She laughed, a little too loudly. Put a finger on it, there were some things on that young man she'd like to put a finger on.

She pulled her gaze away from him. He wasn't paying her any mind anyway, chatting up some cute latin guy with an ass for days. Mindy blew out a dramatic sigh of disgust, thinking only briefly that she might chance something experimental if her prospects didn't improve.

Stumbling back into the kitchen, headed straight for the fridge, intent on pulling out another one of Danny's disgusting little home brews (they were surprisingly alcoholic). She tripped over her own two feet, and would have fallen to her certain death if Danny hadn't caught her around the waist, hauling her up against him.

Oh, hell, Danny. He hadn't even crossed her mind as an option, but when she felt his belt buckle (was that his belt buckle?) brush across her abdomen as he struggled to lift her upright, she shivered, the alcohol doing something strange to her libido. She wanted nothing more than to sink her teeth into his neck, thrust her eager hands down the front of his dark jeans. Yes, she wanted to fuck Danny Castellano.

Her brain, however, wasn't quite caught up with her pulsating body, charged with sexual desire. Her words came out in a guttural little hum, throwing her arms up around his neck. Her breasts flattened against him, the hard little nubs of her distended nipples poking at him through the thin fabric of his shirt. "Fuck… Danny."

His eyes widened, pulling back from her a little. "Are you hurt, Min?"

She could hear his concern in his voice, although his eyes weren't quite as focused as normal. A clear sign he'd had a little much to drink tonight as well, his raspy voice a clear indicator of the whiskey he'd knocked back. Did alcohol turn him into a horny bastard like it did her? She was certain his cock was pressed up against her stomach. She whimpered, nodding in response to his question.

"Where?"

Where what? What had she been agreeing to? Oh yeah, was she hurt…. well, no she wasn't, but all she could think about right now was dragging him to his bedroom and climbing on top of him, putting the dampness between her legs to good use. She hopped slightly, lifting the weight off of one foot, the up and down motion causing her to slide against him. "My ankle?"

"Do you want to lie down for a minute, rest it or something?" She nodded. Resting wasn't quite what she had in mind, but it was the easiest way to get him into a private spot and grind his brains out.

He guided her into his room, his hand lingering along her lower back, as she draped her arm across his shoulders, hopping awkwardly across the apartment. He closed the door behind them, blowing out a gust of air as he unceremoniously dumped her on the bed. Hands on his hips, he stared down at her, for the first time realizing her close proximity had put him in a somewhat embarrassing situation. He was painfully hard, his erection straining at the fly of his jeans. A hot flush jumped across his skin as he angled himself away from her. He tried to leave, but couldn't without asking her if she needed anything..

She nodded. "Help me take off these shoes, the buckles are hella complicated, and i'm not as dexterous as usual, if you know what I mean."

He complied with her request, leaning down on the bed to take her foot in his hand. His balance wasn't great, so he shifted to sit beside her. Before he could even get his fingers on the buckle she had jumped at him, pushing his shoulders back on the bed as she straddled his waist, clutching the lapels of his shirt in her fists."Fuck me, Danny."

"What!" He gasped out the word, barely able to formulate a coherent thought with her pressed up against him. She simply ground her mons against him, the bulge in his pants hitting her just right. God, she hadn't had a good dry hump session since she was in college. She was primed to go off, her silk panties soaked beyond redemption.

"Do you wanna fuck me, Danny?" She reached down between them, searching for the pull of his zipper. "Cause it feels like you want to."

He shuddered against her fingers as she slipped inside his boxers. "Are you kidding me? You're wasted." Sure he wanted to fuck her, to thrust into her and hear her moan against his skin, clench around his cock as he pushed her over the edge, but he couldn't take advantage of her in a less than ideal state.

"Not really, just a smidge tipsy, and so are you. Doesn't that like cancel things out a little?" Did it? He couldn't say he'd never had sex drunk, hell, most of his encounters as a teen had started out this way, something to allay the nerves.

"Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes, loosening her grip on his cock, she slipped out of his pants. Leaning back, she snaked her fingers up underneath her dress. "Fuck, Danny, if you don't take care of this, I'll do it myself."

Her eyes drifted shut as she found the sweet spot, stroking the sensitive flesh around her clit, swirling around it in a much practiced way. For a second she wished she had "pinkie" her pocket sized hot pink silicone vibrator. If Danny wasn't going to participate, that is. She forgot where she was, rocking against him as she strummed a fast paced rhythm. The first wavlet of pleasure hit her and she let out a little moan, squeezing her thighs against Danny's hips, she bucked forward a little, a soft, "mmm" escaping her.

She squeaked as Danny rose beneath her, grasping at her shoulders none too gently as he pushed her back down on the bed, rising over her. "That's enough that!" His voice, filtering through clenched teeth, was hoarse, a raw desire echoing against the walls of his room. He knocked her fingers out of the way, peeling her sparkly dress over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra, of course. His eyes darkened with hunger, returning to the place her fingers had just been, his tongue taking up the work.

She clutched at him, the nails of one hand digging into his shoulder as the others dragged along his scalp. She panted in time to cadence of his ministrations, lapping at her, the flat of his tongue sweeping across her clit until she thought she was going to die. He slipped two fingers inside of her, dipping shallowly and curving upward, hitting her g-spot. She moaned, and just when she thought the pleasure couldn't get more intense, the lapping stopped, and he gently drew the nub into his mouth, applying a gentle suction. It was the last straw.

She came forcefully, her attempts to moan delicately (like the actress in the only porno she'd watched all the way through) were completely swept aside, an animalistic groan morphing into a yell as all the muscles in her body clenched. She arched up off the bed, cradling Danny's head in her hands as she panted.

The last shudders eking out of her body finally, she collapsed back onto his bed. He gave her almost no time to recuperate, sliding up along her body, dropping kisses from her navel to her collarbone, he finally settled at her lips.

He kissed her deeply, his tongue darting into her mouth to tangle with hers. Somewhere in the back of her mind she marveled at the thought that this was their first kiss, and damn if it wasn't hot. She felt a stirring in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes popped open. Again? Really? She knew it was possible for some women, but she'd barely entertained the thought of multiple orgasms. Could Danny do that for her? She pulled away from his devouring lips. "Make me come again."

He nodded, his nostrils flaring as his pupils dilated. In one fell motion his shirt was up and over his head, flying in a heap on the floor. She thought he'd immediately free his erection and plunge into her, pound away until they both found release, but he didn't. He returned to her exposed skin, this time at her chest, raking his teeth along the sensitive skin around her nipple, shuddering when he felt it harden under his tongue. She was panting again, her mind scurrying back and forth, words tumbling around in a mess of incoherent syllables. He bit down, applying pressure slowly at first, testing the waters.

She gasped, a tugging sensation between her legs somehow connected to the nerves at her breast shocked her. He reached down to shove his jeans down further on his hips, freeing himself. Impatience got the better of him, and he pressed the head of his cock up against her swollen clit, coating himself in her slipperiness.

She squirmed beneath him, getting frustrated with his slow pace. She pulled her knees up, slipping her legs around his hips, she tugged him closer, urging him inside of her. "Damn it, Danny. Just fuck me already."

The tip of his cock slipped past her outer folds, the wet heat there totally undoing him. He lost all sense of control and plunged the rest of the way into her. He shifted closer, instead of thrusting mechanically in and out, he leaned forward capturing her nipple in his mouth as he ground his pubic bone against her clit, trying to go deeper. Her hips rocked in time with his, feeling impossibly full as he set her off again.

She clenched around him, the muscles in her abdomen spasming uncontrollably. Holy shit, she felt tremors go through her whole body and had to remind herself to breath. The air filled her lungs only to be expelled again in a long moan. Danny finally found his release, grunting against her as he pulled out slightly and thrust deeply one last time.

He panted over her, resting his weight on the mattress, his hands splayed on either side of her head. He didn't withdraw, but rather leaned down to kiss her deeply one last time, a long sigh trickling out against her lips. When he did let her go, it was to stare in wonder at her. "What the hell was that?"

She laughed, her chest still heaving as she tried to catch her breath. "I don't even know." Looking up at him, her eyes sparkled, glassy almost in the aftermath of her climaxes. "But we sure as hell have to do it again sometime."

"Fuck yes."


End file.
